


Stargazer

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Nino knew that he would never forget the day he met Matsumoto Jun, no matter what. And it wasn't just because of the horrid t-shirt that he was wearing.(or basically: Everyday drabbles of Jun&Nino.)





	1. Miracles live in the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drowned in so many fics to plot which requires a lot of world building and I'm not being able to get out of it so this happened. As stress relieving thingy?  
> Also, I ran out of all my Matsumiya content so here I'm just writing these series because 1) I need Matsumiya 2) I need more Matsumiya and 3) I seriously need a lot of fluffy Matsumiya lol  
> I don't know how 
> 
> Basically, it's a drabble series of Matsumiya which follows the growth of their relationship. I tagged it as explicit because I want to go there but of course, not all the chapters will be explicit.  
> No hard feelings, I'll just provide lots of fluffs and maybe some hot scenes haha  
> There will be cameos of other members too, hopefully  
> I have been toying with this AU for so long and it's mainly inspired by these songs:  
> Garnidelia - Kimi to Boku ga Deau Kakuritsu  
> Garnidelia - Kimi ga Umareta Hi  
> Garnidelia - Mirai 
> 
> Lastly, I haven't plotted too much with this. And I'm thinking about only continuing based on your reaction so comments are so very welcomed :") I mean, it's same for every writer so I won't deny that your comments are my only fuel haha  
> Well then, sorry for my long note and I hope you like it!

It all started with Aiba, the other part-timer who worked the second shift in the small convenience store which was located on the campus of their university. Nino had no choice but to take over Aiba's shift as Aiba explained that he had to finish this _super-duper-crazy-important report_ (completely his words) on Monday with panic dripping from his voice. No hard feelings though. Nino just considered this as another chance to rip off another free lunch from Aiba. And he was just a college student with too much time to spare on his hand and so no harm comes from helping his friend, right?

It was another normal day, in a normal week where Nino thought nothing could be more normal than this when he took Aiba's shift that night not expecting to have a fateful encounter on that completely normal day.

The night was fairly quiet to the point of being ultimately boring as he stood beside the counter. Nino's eyes wandered towards the clock once again, only to see that there was still an hour until the closing. This small Family Mart on the campus wasn't a 24/7 one. Some of the students who pulled all-nighters (including Nino) mostly hated it because of this. But Nino still chose to get his part-time here because well, he didn't need to work that much compared to the other convenience store down the street. The situation was definitely a win-win.

He looked at the clock once again, only to sigh with disappointment. Only five minutes have passed since he last looked. It was then the six seconds long Family Mart entrance jingle started to play. The jingle was normally annoying. Especially on rush hours where you have to listen to it non-stop for hours. But now that it was nearing the midnight, Nino was almost delighted to have some distraction.

"Welcome!" he said with his practiced tone as someone, another student walked in.

It wasn't something weird, on the contrary, it was absolutely normal. What do you even expect? There won't be anyone other than a student who would visit Family Mart at that hour of the night. No, it was completely normal.

The thing that wasn't normal was the horrid t-shirt the other student was wearing.

Nino frowned as he caught a glimpse of the t-shirt the moment he walked in. _Wait... was that really..?_

_Yes, it totally was._

The confirmation that Nino needed came holding a ham sandwich and an iced coffee. For a moment Nino couldn’t react and simply looked at the weird t-shirt. It had an ugly reindeer on it while a lot of candy patterns were tied across the horns of the poor reindeer. _It is April!_ Nino's brain screamed. Why the hell was he wearing a perfect Christmas themed t-shirt in the middle of April?! And the reindeer was seriously ugly. And it was being tortured by the candies. That t-shirt was wrong in many aspects.

The stranger with the strong features looked at Nino, somewhat annoyed. Nino cleared his throat and took the sandwich and coffee and placed them into a bag before saying: "That makes 458¥."

The strange student took a bunch of coins out of the pockets of his jeans, drawing Nino's attention to there. His jeans seemed nice, well-fitting and fashionable even to Nino's eyes. Truth to be told, Nino was the last person who should be speaking about fashion but even he could understand that those jeans were clearly a mismatch to that problematic t-shirt. So why was he wearing that weird t-shirt!?

The guy placed the coins to the small plate and Nino took them with a smile. 458¥ precisely. He thought he would like the guy despite his weird sense of fashion.

The guy took the bag but didn't leave immediately. A few seconds went by as he stood there in front of Nino. Then he sighed loudly. "Does it seem that weird?" he asked, surprising Nino.

Nino, taken aback by the sudden question, could only nod.

Another silence fell between them as the guy looked intently into Nino's eyes. _Maybe I made him angry,_ Nino thought. They looked at each other for a long minute until both of them burst out laughing. The sound of their laughter echoed inside the empty shop until they were too tired to laugh.

Nino learned the name of the guy with the weird t-shirt after that, it was Matsumoto Jun. And that the t-shirt didn't belong him but his close friend _"who didn't have any sense for fashion but is nice"_ (his words, period) He also learned that they were on the same age and that Matsumoto was in the astronomy club of the university. And the reason why he was there at that hour was to watch _something-something-_ meteor shower.

And also he was strikingly handsome. The later one was an observation by Nino but who cared?

It probably wasn't a legendary fateful encounter worth to be mentioned on books, but for Nino, it was a miracle that was brought by the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... well, Nino works in Family Mart, and if anyone's wondering the jingle of [Family Mart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkDmwZ9pO1o) Seriously, this jingle brings back so many memories for me haha 
> 
> The concept of this chapter was completely taken from Garnidelia - Kimi to Boku ga Deau Kakuritsu  
> あの日あの時あの場所に　例えば3分でも遅れたり　違う色の服を着ていたら  
> 僕らはただの通りすがり　だったかもしれないよね  
> (For example, if we were to be late for 3 minutes that day in that place, or if we were to wear clothes in different colors...  
> We would have only been passersby, right?)


	2. A smile brighter than the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a strange day when Jun finally met Nino.

It wasn’t a normal day, and Jun felt that in his bones. He never experienced such a day in his life as the events started with his alarm clock failing in the morning and causing him to be late to his class. That resulted in his professor to scold him in front of the whole class. The embarrassment was no joke. Seriously. 

And then he remembered that he had no bento for that day, which only meant that he had to participate in the cafeteria wars to win a single curry pan. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing and Jun seriously hated it. In the end, the small curry pan was not delicious and at the same time not enough to fill his stomach. But when he tried to buy something else, everything in the cafeteria was already sold out. _Perks of being in a small university,_ Jun thought sourly and when he returned, someone bumped on him, spilling coffee all over his white t-shirt. 

_Today hates me,_ Jun thought as he had to spend the rest of the day with a huge coffee stain in front of him. He wished his house was near the campus so that he could go and change but then again, his house was at least twenty minutes away from the campus with a bicycle. 

He endured the coffee stain until after his class, thinking nothing but going home as soon as the class is over. However, Jun only remembered that day was the day of Eta Aquariids meteor shower when he saw his senpai, Sakurai Sho, from the Astrology Club waiting for him in front of the building. Jun wanted to kick himself hard. What a day. 

Fortunately, (or unfortunately?) his friend slash senpai had a spare t-shirt for Jun to change, which was probably uglier than Jun could actually think of. In the end, he accepted the offer because well, wearing an ugly t-shirt with a tortured reindeer on it was better than continuing to wear a terribly stained t-shirt. 

When the time was nearing midnight and they were doing nothing but waiting Jun decided to go to the closest (and his favorite) Family Mart to grab something to eat. 

He certainly wasn’t expecting the one particular part-timer to be there at all. Jun knew his name. It was Ninomiya as the name tag said so. He usually worked there on afternoon shifts. Why is he here? Jun thought, a frown bringing his prominent eyebrows together. 

Jun had been seeing the petite guy a lot, even though the latter never paid attention to him. He had a cute, gummy smile and his genuine laughter sounded so pleasant to Jun’s ear whenever he got to hear it. Jun never got to catch Ninomiya alone to strike a small conversation because he was either working or playing with a Nintendo DS clearly in his own world. Jun doubted Ninomiya even recognized him. It wasn't like an attraction but something was making Jun want to know about this small guy.

However, today was different. In the most abnormal, annoying but also rewarding fashion. 

Jun was wearing that weird t-shirt with a reindeer in front of it and it wasn’t even anytime near Christmas. Sadly, but gladly, even Ninomiya realized that. Sadly, because Jun usually wanted to be remembered as someone who at least wore a good t-shirt; gladly, because Ninomiya had _finally_ paid attention to him. 

As he paid for his ham sandwich and his coffee, Jun noticed that he had to say something. He sighed loudly, unsure about that if he should be cursing this weird way for bringing such a chance to him. “Does it seem that weird?” Jun asked clearly surprising Ninomiya. 

Jun watched Ninomiya blinking once, twice before he nodded. _What a cute sight,_ Jun thought. 

The next thing he remembered that they were both laughing, tears filling their eyes. Somehow it felt good to be the one who drew that sound out of Nino. When they calmed down enough to speak, Jun held out his hand. “I’m Matsumoto Jun,” he said, starting a small conversation with basic information about himself. He learned equally about Ninomiya as he offered information about himself. “And this shirt belongs to my friend who doesn’t have any sense for fashion but he’s a nice guy.” 

“And why are you wearing it?” Ninomiya eyed the t-shirt with a pretense suspicion. 

“Because I happen to have a huge coffee stain on my own,” Jun said clearly annoyed by remembering what happened to his precious t-shirt. 

“You seem like someone who would own a cashmere shawl,” Ninomiya giggled. 

Jun decided not to answer that question. Well, Nino didn’t have to know that Jun _indeed_ owned one. Instead, Jun asked one question, with hopes that Nino won’t deny him. “Want to come to watch the meteor shower with me?” 

Nino smiled. And it was brighter than any of the stars out there. 


	3. Walking with you, under the starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strong façade of Jun was only making him entirely cute in Nino's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Today is Suezu day!  
> Happy Suezu day to everyone!!! :")

Nino had no idea how he ended up becoming a member of Astrology Club but somehow he was sitting there while smashing the buttons of his Nintendo DS efficiently. He had a pout of concentration adorning his face as he concentrated on beating the boss while Jun and Sho, the nerds' team as Nino liked to call them, were observing the space through the telescopes. They were taking notes, talking about stars that Nino wasn’t even bothered to pronounce. Seriously, what he was doing there? 

But that didn’t matter because well, they were letting Nino play his games and occupy the soft sofa that they had in their club room. And Nino got to watch the expressions changing from concentration to joy in Jun’s face. He laughed inwardly. He was so entertained by the efforts of Jun to make him a member of the Astrology Club which was in the corner of closing for the next term if they didn’t recruit new members. They also bribed Aiba to join, who fall for Nino’s offer of free lunch for the next month, not knowing Nino was only talking about the discounted sandwiches from the Family Mart that they were working. 

When they successfully tricked Aiba to join, the club was saved from the danger of being closed. 

The members, for now, was Jun and Sho, Sho being the president and Jun being the vice president. The other existing member aside from Nino and Aiba was Ohno Satoshi, who was studying Arts. Nino decided to like him in the instant even though he never came to the club room aside from sleeping. The only members devoted to the club were, of course, Sho and Jun. Nino only went there when he had time, or when he wanted to mess around. Or… well… whenever he wanted to see Jun. 

Nino took a glance to Jun. He didn’t wear any more weird shirts but Nino discovered that a part of Jun’s fashion was equally questionable as Sho’s. Nino never voiced that but he couldn’t help but laugh up his sleeve. That guy was too pure for his own good, Nino thought huffily. He was so easy to read. And easy to tease. Also, he was so kind. Not a good combination for most of the people who were literally waiting to take advantage of it. However, Nino never voiced that thought. It has only been… what? Six months or so since they have met? 

“Nino?” He heard Jun calling his name as he realized he was staring Jun this whole time. 

“What?” He replied turning his gaze back to his DS only to see that he had died. Nino let out a groan. “Again!?” 

“You died?” Jun asked with a chuckle as he walked towards him. 

“Yeah,” Nino grumbled, turning the DS off instead of starting a new game. He stretched out as Jun sat on the arm of the chair. Jun poked Nino’s side, earning an indignant sound from Nino. “Hey!” 

Jun chuckled. “Let’s go home,” Jun said simply.

Nino arched an eyebrow. “Don’t you have some more stars to look at,” he asked. 

“Not really,” Jun shrugged. “So I thought we can go home together.” 

Nino grinned slyly. “You just don’t want me to walk all the way alone,” _in the middle of the night, and I know you are worried about the darkness of my neighborhood,_ Nino added in his mind. 

But of course, Jun denied. As considerate and as gentle as he was, Jun preferred not showing his soft side openly. He huffed annoyed, “Why am I even bothering myself with you?” he walked towards the other side of the room to fetch his bag while grumbling under his breath. 

Nino let out a hearty laugh. He jumped from the sofa, draping himself to Jun’s back, making him let out a sound of protest. “Let’s go home, J!” 

“Stop calling me that,” Jun grumbled but still, he let Nino hung himself to his back. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that nickname. Seriously.” 

“You didn’t need to do anything,” Nino said with a devilish grin. “Your eyebrows did all the job.” 

The expression on Jun’s face was a mixture of shock and annoyance. And it was priceless. 

That night, Jun continued to pout like a grumpy kid but he still walked all the way to Nino’s house anyway. 

_Typical Jun,_ Nino thought. But he found it entirely endearing.


	4. Stars are beautiful, maybe because they are unreachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino was feeling strangely generous that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to @eggrater for saving my life with her awesome beta skills :")) I love you! Thank you!! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

“I think he likes you.” 

It all started with these simple words spoken by Ohno. 

It would have been easier if it was Aiba, Nino thought. If that was the case, he could say that Aiba was an idiot or just trying to take revenge from Nino for deceiving him with the lunch promise. It also would have been easier if it was Sho. Because then Nino could say that he was slowly becoming an incurable romantic while watching the stars. 

But it was Ohno, and somehow, that made everything harder for Nino. 

“Who?” Nino opted to say, acting like he had no idea whom or what Ohno was talking about. 

Ohno gave him a look. “Jun-kun,” he said calmly. Thank God, they were the only ones in the club room when Ohno brought the subject up. He guessed the older one at least had some common sense not to embarrass Nino in front of the others, especially Jun. 

“And I think you’re being an idiot,” Nino shot off-handedly. Ohno hummed thoughtfully. Nino could almost hear the cogs in his brain working. 

“Stop it, Oh-chan,” Nino prevented him from thinking further. “There’s nothing like that between us.”

Ohno hummed again. This time it was as if he was almost saying, _deny all you want._ But there was no denying it. Nino knew Jun liked him. Well, he wouldn’t be friends with Nino if he didn’t like him one bit, right?

“How about you?” Ohno asked all of a sudden. 

“How about me?” Nino eyed him suspiciously. 

“Do you like Jun-kun?” Ohno tilted his head, looking at Nino with an annoyingly innocent expression. 

Nino sighed. Did he like Jun? The answer was yes. But he was also sure that it wasn’t the kind of “yes” Ohno was expecting. “You see, I’m this close to thinking that you’re trying to play the matchmaker, old man,” Nino grumbled. 

Ohno chuckled softly. “Maybe I am…” 

“Then stop it,” Nino said stubbornly. He hated this kind of things the most. Maybe Jun liked him, maybe he didn’t. Maybe he was just being kind to Nino because he was simply a nice person. But for now, Nino didn’t want to load too much meanings to Jun’s actions. 

Because he was hesitant. Because Nino was scared of making a fool out of himself once he learned that everything was his misinterpretation. He simply didn’t want himself to be led by Ohno’s words and fall helplessly for Jun and just wait for the destruction. 

“I see…” Ohno cut his train of thoughts with his soft voice. 

“What?” 

Ohno just shrugged as he let his body relax on the soft sofa, burying his face into a pillow. 

“Hey!” Nino protested, nudging Ohno’s knee with his foot. “Don’t you dare sleep on me!” 

Ohno grumbled something Nino didn’t care about at all. He only continued bothering Ohno until he gave up from the days sleeping and walked out of the room. 

“I hate you sometimes, old man,” Nino said, not really meaning it as he looked at the door Ohno just walked through. 

It was then the door opened and Jun walked in. He had dark circles under his eyes. 

“Hey, Nino,” he greeted, his voice exhausted. “Just saw Ohno-san leaving, did something happen?” 

“Nah, he wanted to sleep while it was my turn to occupy the sofa,” Nino said casually. 

Jun chuckled, not really saying anything as he walked towards one of the chairs to drop his bag. It didn’t have the usual energy that Jun’s laugh usually has, but it was still a chuckle. Nino watched him carefully for a while. 

“You look awfully tired,” Nino commented, worried about how tired he looked. 

Jun offered a smile. “Yeah, I had to pull all-nighters for my report to finish.”

Nino hummed thoughtfully. It’s not that surprising, actually. Jun had a habit to work himself to the point of collapsing. Nino watched Jun as he went to set up the telescopes. He took his phone out of his pocket, focusing his gaze to the screen of his phone like he usually does when he’s playing games. 

“By the way,” Nino started casually. “Sho-chan said he wouldn’t be coming in today. Some reports, I guess. And Aiba has his shift,” he explained thoughtlessly while typing a message to Sho. 

From: Nino  
To: Sho-chan  
Subject: (none)  
_Do me a favor, go to the curry place down the street. Take Aiba with you too. And tell Taichi-san to put it on my tab._

“Eh? Why? I saw him this evening, he said he was coming,” Jun asked, confused. Nino could feel Jun's eyes on him. 

From: Sho-chan  
To: Nino  
Subject: (none)  
_What’s gotten over you to be so generous?_

“I bet he forgot he had to write a report,” Nino shrugged, not meeting his eyes with Jun. 

From: Nino  
To: Sho-chan  
Subject: (none)  
_If you don’t want then I’m taking my offer back. You won’t be seeing me this generous again._

“He is Sakurai Sho!” Jun said, clearly showing his disbelief. “He never forgets his reports.” 

From: Sho-chan  
To: Nino  
Subject: (none)  
_No way. I’ll take the offer gladly. Have fun._

“I don’t know, apparently he’s human too,” Nino answered before he looked up from his screen to meet his eyes. “It’s actually reassuring. I was afraid he was some kind of android,” Nino said with a blank face which made Jun laugh. 

“Well,” Jun said, not saying that he agreed but also not denying Nino’s words.

Then Nino patted the empty space next to himself. “Come and join me,” he said simply. 

Jun arched an eyebrow. “I thought it was your turn to occupy the sofa.”

Nino smirked. “Tonight I feel generous, you see. So I think I can share it with you.”

Nino’s words made Jun’s cheeks take a nice shade of red but he didn’t protest nor did he say anything as he draped himself on the space next to Nino. A comfortable silence settled between them, as they sat there side by side. 

It didn’t take Jun long to finally fall asleep. Nino looked at his handsome face to trace the evidence of tiredness for a moment. He smiled. He placed a hand to Jun’s shoulders as he slowly pulled him down into a laying position, careful not to wake him up. And since Nino was feeling really generous that day, he let Jun use his lap as a pillow. 

He was going to let himself be bothered about what Ohno said or what Sho and Aiba might say another day. But yeah, tonight he was just going to savor this moment.


	5. It’s all about you, who makes my heart beat faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun thinks it's nice to see Nino's caring side once in a while.

When Jun woke up, his heart skipped a beat when he realized that he was using Nino's lap as a pillow. The last thing he remembered was Nino asking Jun to sit down with him and the second after he was smashing the buttons of his DS calmly. Jun tried his best to focus on what Nino was doing, but the quick motions of his hands and the steady sound of the buttons lulled him into a peaceful sleep. And now, he woke up in the club room, with Nino also sleeping as he comfortably leaned his head back to the sofa. 

Jun blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on Nino. Jun carefully sat up, the club room was already covered in darkness, the only light coming in was the weak light of the crescent moon. His eyes found the clock. It was already 23.30. We better go home, Jun thought, but when he turned his eyes back to Nino he didn't find it in him to wake him up. 

Nino looked adorable. He looked so young, and without his usual snark, he looked heartbreakingly cute and very much harmless. 

Jun chuckled inwardly. He had always thought that Nino was cute. He had no intention to deny that. But after he got to know Nino, he immediately discovered how mischievous he could be. He would give random nicknames to Jun, tease him like there's no tomorrow, act like a brat while still looking out for Jun. _I guess that's what charming about him,_ Jun thought with a smile adorning his face as he watched Nino sleeping. There was no way for Matsumoto Jun to put up with that kind of a tease but he was putting up with because it was Nino. 

He remembered the talk he had with Sho last week. 

“It's weird to see that you're letting Nino have his way with you,” Sho had said wondrously. “I mean, if it were me, you would bite my head off,” he added seriously. 

Jun rolled his eyes. “I'm not letting him have his way with me. And I wouldn't bite your head off,” he said. 

“You are! And you totally would!” Sho insisted. “You're not one to tease. That's why I find it interesting to see how you let Nino,” Sho added finally with a shrug. The conversation didn't progress more than that, but Jun could feel Sho's knowing gaze on himself. 

Jun huffed. Why the hell this brat has to tease him like that? And why the hell, does Jun let him have his way with him all the time? He assumed that the biggest mystery was the second question. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Jun murmured. He couldn't help but to reach out and brush away Nino's bangs that had fallen onto his eyes gently. 

Jun's heart skipped another beat. He felt his face heating up and he was sure that he was so red. He was just glad that it was dark enough and Nino was sleeping. Jun looked away, trying to chase the thoughts about Nino away. He had to wake the petite guy up so that they could go home and he absolutely didn't want to do that with a red face. 

As his heartbeat calmed a little, he turned to look at Nino again. Man, this sight wasn't good for his heart. However, before he let himself think more about it, he placed his hand on Nino's shoulder and slowly shook him. Saving Nino from a backache was definitely more important than thinking how cute he looked. 

“Nino,” he shook him gently. “Nino, wake up.” Nino let out a soft grunt. “We should go home, Nino,” Jun prodded softly. 

Nino's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jun with bleary eyes for a few seconds before he rubbed his eyes. “Ah, yeah,” he murmured. He stretched like a lazy cat and Jun left him to wake up completely to go and fetch his bag. 

It was already past midnight when they finally left the building. 

Nino shivered because of the cold wind. Autumn was already here, Nino thought. “Maybe we should have slept in the club room,” Nino said. 

“Why?” Jun asked confused. 

Nino shrugged. He was glad that Jun couldn't see the redness in his face. There was no way he could say he liked the weight of Jun next to him. “It's already past midnight. My place is far, and we have to return the school the next morning anyway,” he said nonchalantly. 

Jun hummed. “My place is closer, you know.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. “Then you should have let me.” 

Jun chuckled. “I couldn't leave you with a backache tomorrow, sorry,” he said. Nino pouted. He looked different than his usual self. Maybe it was because he just woke up? Jun couldn't nail what was the difference but it was causing Jun's heartbeat to accelerate. 

“At least you look better with some sleep,” Nino said softly, not really looking at him. 

Jun blinked a few times, finally understanding what Nino wanted to do. Jun chuckled causing Nino to turn to look at him.

“What?” Nino asked with a frown. 

“It's always nice to see your caring side,” Jun teased with a smirk. 

Nino blushed. Jun could see it even in the darkness. “Wha-? It's not…” Nino stuttered. Sometimes, it was nice to have Nino be the teased one, Jun decided. 

“You know, you're blushing,” Jun stated. 

“I'm not!” Nino denied. 

Jun giggled. Nino was cute. No matter how he tries not to show that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was wondering if the whole thing is moving a bit slow? If so I'll try to make things move a bit faster since I don't want it to become something boring omg   
> And another thing... I was actually thinking about adding a side pairing but couldn't really decide what should I do 🙈  
> We can have Yama, Sakuraiba or Ohba as side pairing! Which one you'd like to see next to our fluffy suezu?


	6. I wonder if night exists for the sake of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There in the middle of the night, Jun finally gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Title is from Hitomi no naka no Galaxy  
> Translation credits to Yarukizero lj m(_ _)m

Nino was avoiding Jun. 

He frowned as he looked at the sofa which was supposed to be occupied by Nino. But no, Nino hasn't been coming to club room since that night they slept together. Not _slept_ like slept. Yeah, it's just… They slept… Jun almost blushed at the thought of it. But this still didn't explain why Nino wasn't there or why he was avoiding Jun. 

It wasn't just the club room. Nino avoided him whenever they met in the campus or when Jun went to the convenience store. Nino would always turn around, send someone, or run away. He wasn't even trying to be subtle in doing it so, at this point, Jun was pretty sure that Nino was avoiding him. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of none other than Aiba Masaki. “Fortunately you don't have laser beams in your eyes, Matsujun.”

“What?” Jun asked, confused which caused his frown to deepen. 

“Woah,” Aiba held his hands up. “Calm down, you look like you can kill anyone right now.”

Jun grunted grumpily. 

“Did something happen?” Aiba asked softly this time, his voice clearly showing his worry. 

“It's about Nino, isn't it?” Sho answered on his behalf. 

Jun averted his gaze as he continued to sit with crossed arms. 

“Did you have a fight with Nino?” Sho asked again. 

“No,” Jun answered curtly. 

“Then why isn't he coming lately?” Sho probed further. 

“Do I look like I know the reason?!” Jun snapped finally, surprising both Aiba and Sho. Seeing the shocked expression on their face, Jun lowered his head guiltily. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled. 

He felt Aiba's hand on his shoulder. “Have you tried to talk to him?” 

Jun nodded. “But he's avoiding me.”

“Typical Nino,” Aiba sighed. “Don't worry, Matsujun. He'll eventually come to his senses.”

“It's already been two weeks,” Jun said sadly. “I don't even know if I did something to hurt him. I keep thinking but I can't find anything…”

“I bet it's not about something you did,” Aiba said reassuringly, but Jun knew it was something he did, or maybe it was something he didn't. He wasn't sure but he has had enough of not being able to talk to Nino in these past two weeks. 

“Maybe you should… I don't know, be honest about your feelings?” Sho offered hesitantly. 

Jun blinked confusedly. “What do you mean?” 

“You like Nino, right?” Aiba answered instead. 

Jun looked away, not knowing how to answer that. Was it that obvious? 

Jun's silence was enough an answer for both Sho and Aiba. “You like him,” Aiba stated with an entertained smile. Jun lowered his head, though he was sure that he was blushing. “Oh my! Matsujun, you're adorable! Why don't you confess to Nino?!” Aiba continued with sudden enthusiasm.

“Because I don't… I don't know if he also…” Jun tried to explain. First he wasn't sure if Nino was into guys, and second, he wasn't sure if Nino was into _him._ Of course, Jun liked him a lot. He wasn't going to deny that. They haven’t really known each other for so long, but Jun didn't want to lose him. He was afraid that Nino would be disgusted and walk away from Jun's life. Then Jun sighed loudly. “Well, I should go now,” he said all of a sudden, standing up and gathering his things. 

Aiba and Sho shared a look. “Where are you going?” Sho asked. 

“I have to meet with Haruto-kun in the cafeteria for the assignment we got from Higashiyama-sensei,” Jun said casually. 

“Oh, okay,” Sho answered calmly. “Do your best.”

“Thanks!” Jun smiled before he left the room. 

During Jun’s meeting with Haruto, all he could think was his feelings for Nino and how hurt he felt because he couldn’t talk to Nino like he always does. Their meeting with Haruto-kun wasn’t going as smoothly as Jun wanted. As Haruto talked about the details of the project, Jun leaned over the table, trying to focus as best as he could. There were a few details that they couldn’t exactly finalize and with the way Haruto pressed his ideas, Jun’s high spirit returned. They discussed the matters over and over again until a shadow fell onto their table. 

Jun’s head shot up the moment he heard Nino’s voice. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Nino said, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a disapproving look on his face. 

“Nino?” Jun was shocked. After being avoided by Nino for two weeks, it was just making it obvious how Jun actually missed him. Nino didn’t meet Jun’s gaze as he started to gather Jun’s books from the table, stuffing them into Jun’s bag carelessly. 

“Is he your friend, Jun-kun?” Haruto asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, I’m Jun-kun’s friend,” Nino answered before Jun. “And if you don’t mind,” he added after he finished stuffing Jun’s bag. “Now, I’m taking him with me. Have a good night,” he said, grabbing Jun’s arm and dragging him with himself. Jun only managed to grab his coat from the back of his chair as Nino dragged him out. 

Jun on one arm, Jun’s bag on another arm, Nino stomped outside of the cafeteria. 

Jun was confused. He was the one whom Nino was avoiding for two weeks so what the hell just happened? Has he always been this strong? With those two thin arms? Wasn’t Jun the one who was supposed to be the ‘strong one’, at least, compared to Nino? He was still in so much shock that he let Nino drag him outside, not being able to do anything. Then suddenly, it occurred him that Nino just burst into his meeting with Haruto and dragged him in the most impolite way. Jun felt anger rising, despite his confusion and the fact that he missed Nino. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” he yanked his arm from Nino and forced him to look at him. 

“That’s my line! What the hell did you think you're doing?! You were about to kiss that guy!” Nino answered furiously. 

Jun blinked because of the sudden Nino’s outburst, but instead of backing, Jun felt angrier than before. 

“And what that has anything to do with you!?” Jun couldn’t contain his voice anymore but luckily, it was already late at the night and probably there wasn’t anyone in the campus anymore. “You avoided me for whole two weeks and now you’re coming at me to say that!? Seriously?!” 

That shut Nino up. But Jun has really had enough of this shit going on between them and now that he was pissed, there’s nothing that could stop him anymore. “I don’t get what’s your problem anymore Nino! One day, we’re perfect and the next day you run away from me!”

“It’s because… you…” Nino murmured but Jun heard him. 

“Then at least give me a chance to fix what I did wrong! Not knowing what happened or what will happen is driving me crazy!” 

“It’s not… It’s not something you did…” Nino looked down. Suddenly he looked so small and vulnerable, making Jun feel guilty for yelling. A silence fell between them but this wasn’t the usual comfortable silence they usually had. Jun huffed and run a hand in his hair, messing it up. 

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling,” Jun said finally. “But I don’t know what’s going on between us anymore Nino…” Jun started thinking hard to find if he did something to upset Nino. He was prepared for anything. He was prepared if Nino yelled at him, he was even prepared to hate himself if Nino cried. But he wasn’t prepared to have Nino kiss him. 

It was a dark night where none of the stars shone, but there Jun was, kissing Nino. 

And that was probably one of the brightest nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my celebration for finishing my exams haha I was trying to keep up a posting schedule but I guess it's not really necessary for a drabble series? xD


	7. With your shaking heartbeat, you can't let go of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has had enough of hiding himself from Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from Starlight Kiss  
> credit for translation; Yarukizero@lj

He was avoiding Jun. 

Well, he couldn't help it. Especially after Sho and Aiba confronted Nino that he likes Jun. And seriously, Jun being so flawless wasn't helping. Nino was just so confused about everything and all he could do was to turn around and run away from everything. But he didn’t really anticipate one thing; that he was actually unable to run away from himself and his own feelings. 

Nino wasn’t sure when exactly he started to feel like this about Jun. When he tried to go back in the time and find something. Was it the ugly t-shirt that he wore? Was it the way how Jun’s eyes shone when he was talking about the stars? Was it the time where he brought a spare bento for Nino? Was it Ohno’s words? Or was it simply how Jun was… _Jun?_

It would be stupid to overlook how handsome Matsumoto Jun is. Yes, he was a bit scary, on the first look that is. He just looked intimidating but he had a huge soft heart beneath that look. And sure, he was easy to tease and he was just so… _fragile._ Nino would never say this out loud. To think that Matsumoto Jun is fragile? No, that statement would make everyone think Nino is crazy. But there was one thing that others didn’t know and it was Matsumoto Jun is really, really easy to break. And Nino hated that. He literally hated to know that there was a possibility that anyone can come in and walk over Jun’s soft heart and hurt him. But then again, he was also scared to get his own heart broken by someone he held so dear to himself. 

He involuntarily looked towards the sky which was already dark. A few stars were peeking out. It was cold and the sky was open which told Nino that it was going to be colder. But he didn’t have anything against it even though he wasn’t fond of cold. It only meant seeing more stars and Jun loved stars. Since the winter came, the sun was going down faster and Jun loved it. He was a night creature as Nino liked to call him. Jun functioned better in the middle of the night than in the morning. 

Nino wanted to see Jun. 

He had missed Jun. 

It had already been two weeks since he started to avoid him, hoping that he would find a satisfying answer for himself. But no, he couldn't. He just got more questions and he only ended up with missing Jun. So he decided to go to the club room that night. Nino was so sure that Jun would be there. He would never miss such a clear sky which only meant to see more stars. 

But when he went there, Jun wasn’t there.

It was Aiba who welcomed Nino. He was overly energetic as he threw one arm around Nino and trapped him into a bear hug. “Oh! Nino!! Where have you been? We missed you!!” 

“Aiba-shi,” Nino struggled to get out of Aiba’s hug. “If you are done with trying to kill me, let me go!” 

“You can’t blame him,” Ohno raised his voice from the coach. “You weren’t coming for two weeks,” then Nino watched him stretch lazily. “Not that I mind. If you’re not here, I can have the coach to myself,” he smiled slyly. 

Nino threw him an annoyed glare. “I was busy.”

“With what?” Ohno asked. 

“You know… Assignments and so,” Nino shrugged. 

“Assignments are important!” Sho said from the other side of the room as Ohno smiled as if he was saying _assignments my ass._ Man, he really hated that man sometimes. “And you’re not obliged to come here every time! So don’t worry about it!” Sho reassured him with a smile. Leave it to Sho to sooth the atmosphere. 

“Yeah, thanks…” Nino murmured before looking around to see where Jun is. “Where’s Jun-kun?” he asked when he realized that not even Jun’s belongings were there. He tried his best to not to show his disappointment. 

“Ah, he went to meet someone,” Aiba told him casually as he went to sit down next to Ohno who scooted over to make space for Aiba. “Who was it again, Sho-chan?” 

“Haruto-kun,” Sho answered before turning back to the telescopes as he took some notes. 

“Ah! Yes! Haruto-kun! The cute guy from his class!” Aiba said merrily. “Jun looked so excited to meet him!” he continued which only made Nino froze. “He said, they were going to meet at the cafeteria and then maybe head home and do whatever a couple would do! You know what I mean right, Nino?” Aiba cackled. 

“I… see…” Nino only managed to say, lowering his head and trying not to jump into a conclusion. But… Jun was having a date. Probably. Well, most likely. It was only natural, Nino reasoned. A guy like Jun wouldn’t be free for too long and he knew a day like this would eventually come. But what was this? Regret? Frustration? Sadness? He felt stupid. And that was the moment he realized how much he fell for Jun, without even realizing it. And now… It was already too late.

It was Ohno who broke the silence. “So, won’t you do anything?”

“Eh?” Nino looked at Ohno dumbfounded. 

Ohno shrugged. But Nino understood what he wanted to say. He was the one who pushed Jun away without even giving a reason, and he was the one who had to fix it. Nino turned around and headed towards the door, not really saying anything. He needed to find Jun and fix the things between them. 

At least, he was lucky to find Jun quickly. They hadn’t left the cafeteria but when Nino saw Jun, he was sitting way too close to the other guy for his liking. Yeah, he had no right to say anything about it but at that one exact moment, Nino absolutely couldn’t think anything but dragging Jun out. 

The next thing he knew, they were yelling at each other. Nino couldn’t help but feel angry since he hated to see that Jun was so close with that guy. A part of his brain that still held his sanity told him that he was just jealous and Nino wasn’t going argue with that. Yeah, he was jealous. 

He knew he did something unreasonable. Damn, he was well aware that he was behaving like an idiot but there was no stopping it anymore. Nino had enough of this shit. That was his last thoughts before he pulled Jun down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a filler chapter because I couldn't really help *hides*  
> I'm... sorry T-T  
> I really intended to update this sooner but somehow couldn't... I'm sorry T-T


	8. Our first kiss, gazing at each other tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world only consisted of the two of them.  
> The two who were close to each other and kissing under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from Starlight Kiss again  
> credit for translation; Yarukizero@lj

Nino hadn’t planned this. He really hadn’t. But there he was, kissing Jun. 

The last moments were in a blur as he was simply driven by his emotions. It wasn’t like Nino. Really. He wasn’t someone who would let his emotions lead his actions. But apparently, Jun made an exception in everything for Nino. He wasn’t sure if he hated that or he really liked that but it was hard to decide at that moment. 

The kiss, if it’s okay to call that a kiss was short-lived, almost making Nino fall back when they parted. He only managed to look at Jun for a brief second before looking away. He was burning up with embarrassment. _Oh dear lord, I just kissed him,_ his brain registered, making him panic. _What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?!?!_

The silence, even though it was only for a few moments grew uncomfortable and Nino had no idea what to do. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this!!_ He admonished himself. He should probably be sure that Jun really liked him and then maybe gather the courage to confess and then and then… 

His thoughts interrupted when he felt Jun’s fingertips on his cheek. Nino’s breathing hitched when Jun touched him. 

“Nino…” Jun started, gently raising Nino’s chin to make him look at him. Nino couldn’t resist but he also couldn’t look Jun in the eye which led him to shut his eyes tight. Jun didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “You’re trembling,” then he stated. 

Nino wanted to say something. Something that was coated by the usual Ninomiya Kazunari snark. But nothing came when Jun’s fingers caressed Nino’s lower lip softly. “And you’re blushing,” Jun added, placing his arm around Nino’s waist to secure that he wasn’t going to run away (or he wasn’t going to fall). 

“You don’t need to state all that,” Nino grumbled finally opening his eyes to look at Jun. It wasn’t a good idea considering how close they were but he didn’t find the strength in himself to pull away. Jun chuckled lowly but he was close enough for Nino to hear it. Hell, he was sure that they were close enough to listen to each other's heartbeat. And this only made Nino aware of how much he actually missed the other. Two weeks without Jun was messing with his mind now that he was so close to him. 

“Is it okay?” Jun asked softly. 

“What?” Nino managed to get out, trying his best to focus on Jun’s words and not the heat radiating from his body. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?” Jun asked patiently. “And not just now. I’d like to continue to kiss you many times from now on.”

Nino gulped. “What does that mean? For you? For us?” he asked hesitantly. 

“It means that I like you,” Jun said matter-of-factly. It made Nino shiver. The words weren’t sugarcoated, merely stating the truth. “That I am hoping that we share a mutual feeling. That I’m hoping that I’m not reading you wrong,” he said while still caressing Nino’s cheek. 

“Jun…” Nino breathed out. 

“Yes?” 

“Please…” 

“Please what?” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Jun didn’t need anything more as he sealed their lips together once again, this time with the intention of getting more than a small peck. Jun’s lips were soft and hotter than Nino had anticipated. Jun’s one hand was keeping Nino’s head in place while the other was on his waist, keeping Nino close. They already forgot where they were. It was just Jun and Nino, kissing under the clear sky that was brightened by the light of stars. 

Jun’s lips moved perfectly against Nino’s own and slowly he relaxed. His hands locked behind Jun’s neck, his fingers tangled with Jun’s hair. Soon, Jun’s tongue brushed Nino’s lips asking for permission which Nino granted him almost immediately. 

Like many things, Jun was awesome at kissing. Or it was just Nino’s mind that made everything seem perfect. He wasn’t complaining though. No matter what this was, no matter if his brain was just coating everything with some glamour, he decided to savor this moment. Jun’s tongue continued to explore Nino’s mouth, inviting him into a playful dance which Nino answered wholeheartedly. It wasn’t enough. Nino wanted more. He knew Jun wanted more too. But they eventually had to part for a breathe. 

Their foreheads were touching and Jun had wrapped his arms around Nino, holding him so close that their breath was mingling together. Both of them were panting. Jun’s deep brown eyes were sparkling with something Nino hadn’t seen before and he was so beautiful… He just kissed such a beautiful creature like there’s no tomorrow. And it was one of the most perfect moments of his life. Nino closed his eyes for a moment, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden reveals. The two weeks that he spent to run away from Jun seemed so stupid now that he knew what he was missing. 

“Jun…” He whispered his name. No sarcasm, no nicknames, nothing. It harbored the rawest emotions. Nino’s hands clutched around Jun’s shirt tightly, as if he wanted to keep Jun where he was, a little more. He didn’t have to, though. Jun had no intention to go anywhere after all. 

“Yes?” Jun answered. 

“You can’t kiss anyone like that, do you hear me?” Nino said, his voice shaky despite making such a statement. 

That made Jun threw his head back and laugh out loud. 

Nino pouted. “I’m serious!” 

Jun embraced Nino tighter, still laughing. “I’ll keep that in my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi!! I couldn't wait to post this chapter omg... why am I the one who's the most excited lol   
> So this is the end of the actual story of how they got together. From now on it is just random Suezu moments gathered together haha


	9. While acting like you don't care, you are engraving talkative steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't exactly a walk in the park but their relationship was endearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics of Bounce Beat translation by me (a-drop-of-time@lj)

Both had no idea what changed since they become a couple, aside from kisses and the holding hands whenever they had a chance. But other than that, the relationship between Jun and Nino stayed nearly the same.

The people around them, which included the small circle of friends that contained Aiba, Ohno and Sho immediately knew what has happened. Partly because they were the ones who pushed Jun and Nino together since otherwise, those two would take forever to confess each other the obvious. 

Jun decided he really likes being Nino’s boyfriend. It was hard to see the subtle changes in the latter’s behavior but those little changes were enough to make Jun happy. 

For example, Nino would always wait for Jun and he would link their hands together silently whenever Jun walked Nino home. He would lean against Jun when they were alone in the Astrology Club and he would snuggle closer while claiming that it was cold. It was endearing.

***

“Say, Nino…” he Jun started one day when they were sitting in the cafeteria. Jun was busy with preparing his papers while Nino was, of course, playing with his game. 

Nino hummed indicating that he was listening to Jun. 

“I was thinking but…” Jun continued calmly, concealing the slight nervousness he was feeling perfectly. “Do you want to go on a date?” 

Nino looked up from the console in his hands. “A date?” he was confused with the sudden offer. 

“Yeah, a date,” Jun nodded. 

“You want to go on a date?” Nino asked curiously. 

Jun shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice if we could go somewhere together.”

Nino eyed Jun suspiciously. “You know, if you have time for a date, you should use it to get some sleep.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “You’re so unromantic.” 

“I’m just being realistic,” Nino shot back before turning off his device and setting it aside. “What kind of date were planning?” Nino asked surprising Jun. 

“How about we go to a movie?” he asked hopefully. 

Nino rolled his eyes. “You want to go to one of those cheesy romance movies, aren’t you?” 

Jun pouted. “Just forget it, please,” he said starting to gather his belongings while grumbling something like ‘why am I even bothering myself?’ 

Jun heard Nino’s hearty laugh as he simply continued to stuff the papers into his bag. 

“Buy me hamburger after the movie then.” 

Jun stopped a moment to look at Nino, thinking that he must have heard it wrong. “Eh?” 

“I want cheeseburger,” Nino added, a fond smile on his face as he looked at Jun’s face. 

“You want cheeseburger?” Jun asked. 

Nino nodded calmly with an innocent smile adorning his face. “Cheeseburger after a cheesy romance movie is the best, don’t you think so too?” 

Jun narrowed his eyes. “If you mock my movie choices once again, the only burger you get will be a plastic one,” he threatened. 

Nino faked a shocked expression dramatically. “I never dare for such.” 

Jun frowned. “Yes, you would never, huh,” he grumbled. Seriously why was he even bothering himself with this brat, he questioned for the nth time. He just finishes gathering his bag. “Come on let’s go home.” 

Nino was by his side immediately, so close that Jun could feel the warmth radiating from him. No matter how poisonous his tongue might be, Nino would always stay close to Jun whenever he gets the chance. A cute side of Nino despite everything which he shows rarely and very subtly.

Jun smiled. Nino being Nino was what brightened his every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while... like... literally... *bows deeply* I beg for your forgiveness...   
> I'm not trying to make up excuses but RL and then my inspiration... Again I promise for nothing but I won't throw this story away to rot ^^;;   
> Anyways! See you in the next one!


End file.
